My Brave Face
by Katti94
Summary: She looked over azorath and her heart sunk down.
1. Chapter 1

**Okey … my first wow (World Of Warcraft) Fanfic. Don't know how often I will update but at least I will =P The chapters will be a bit short since I'm not so used to be righting so much English stories. Just be glad they are not in Norwegian XDD**

**Disclimanar : I do not own World of Warcarft I only own some of the character's.**

**.:The meeting:.**

She came to the docks of Stormwind after being at Howling Fjord and hade been hearing from her guild that the whole Azorath hade been scattered by the dragon Deathwing that is holding place at Mount Hijal.

Her mount was not in the beginning so steady after the boat trip and she couldn't blame it. When she had been abele to calm it down she was getting herself on the mount. She was going to the trade district to talk to a flight master to ask for the newly law that it was allowed to fly with your flying mounts around Azorath.

On her way she was dumping into her friend, or more sister-in-law since she had lived with them since she was 4 when her parent died by the scourge.

"Hi Nedia"

"Hi Kush" Nedia said smilling as the druid was meeting her.

"Can you ever say my full name?" Kushina said in a teasli way.

"Pfft .. that's no fun" Nedia said in a hurt tone but quickly got a smile on her face

"So where are you doing your quest these days ?" Nedia asked in a too happy tone and looked like she was about to jump up and down. At this fast reaction her pet wolf Rimu looked up carefully.

"I have been to outland or Hellfire Ramparts"

"Get your ass to Northenrend soon then I can help" Neida said and got more eager in her voice.

"But I can't .. I'm still having loads of questes out ther and I can't just jump when I nearly can't always hold up in Hellfire. And by the way aren't you around where Deatwing are ? no way I'm going ther yet" Kushina said, the last part in a mumbled way.

"Mmmm True, but anyways what brings you to Stormwind ? Training ? " Nedia asked

" Yeah, that and ther was going to be an officer meeting in the guild"

"It is ?" Nedia asked socked. She had never got a note or even a wink that there was going to a meeting. Then agein she had been around Howling Fjord to train her skinning.

" I guess you never got it then, but yeah ther is going to be a meeting soon" Kushina said in a low voice as she new that even if Nedia was hearing she would properly forget it.

"Still before I go on anymeeting I'm going to buy the flight master her" Nedia said and was heading for the flying path around trade center with Rimu just behind her.

Kushina sigheded and got into her flying shapshift and was flying behind.

**X X**

When Nedia was coming out she looked sadly at her gold pounche and sighed, but at least she diden't have to pay for the so expensive flying.

She mounted her Griffe and it felt so weird to fly over Stormwind like this. She looked over the view and looked at the damaged that dragon had done. The whole park was gone and with the gate from Elwyn Forest the dwarf statu was knocked over.

She landed her mount on a roff top and gazed once more over the destroyed areas It was then this druid in her flight form came up to her and was going back to human form. It was Kushina agein and looked too over the parts.

"Everything has changed many parts have been destroyed" Kushina said and looked towards where the park had been.

"But at least we got new alliance" Nedia said and smiled

"Well the Horde got too" Kushina added and looked at Nedia.

It was then Kushina saw that Nedia's hair had growed a lot since she last time saw her. It was fun to look that now they looked more like sisters. They had more or less the same hair length, same Night Elf's markings, and same blue skin tone, the only difference was their hair colure. Her was a dark blue and Nedias was a bit more light blue.

"Kush .. ? "

"…."

"KUSHINA ?"

"Wh… What ?" Kushina said confused as she had been spacing out

"We need to go to the officer meeting" Neida said with a chuckle and mounted her griff agein.

"Yeah" Kushina said and went into her flight form.

**So what did u all think ?**

**This is my longest chapter I have ever written I think xDD**

**Sorry if there are some mistakes but I'm not a master at righting like I said but my English teacher says my talking is good ^ ^**

**Mmm Anyways hope u liked it. I will try to upload as fast as I can. But college is taking my time. And I'm doing this on my school pc so no idea when I will be doing this. But if people like it I will be making it.**

**Kushina © Me**

**Nedia (Kiiro) © Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey … new chapter ;) my fastest update with school D:**** GRRR ! since I don't have word on my pc at home and only my school pc I was needing to deliver the pc down for a check up …. And they deleted the file with what I had been righting to happened . *****sight***** so mostly of this chapter is just rushed ….**

Nedia was never really found of the officer meetings. Then agein she have never liked meetings. It was the same thing always. Fona a dranei mage will be helping with starting the meeting and complain about the guild bank and that it was nothing usefully in it.

Brino a human warrior will be telling about the new members and welcome the new officers that have come.

" What about a new raid then ? " an eager new officer gnome said

" There is allredy a raid going on tomorrow "Brino said with a sight and looked over the members that was sitting around.

"And we still need healers " he added and looked at Kushina that was looking out over the wndow.

" Well I can't " she said and looked at Brino that was taken aback of this.

" We all know that you have healing as your main spec ! " a human rogue shouted

" Yeah, then again I can't do the ICC yet … I'm still at hellfire and can't exctacly just run over to you guys because you need it. I won't be abele to heal and my mana is going to run out before you can say horde ass " Nedia could her the anger and frustration in her voice and knew that she was doing every single quest to get over with that place.

" Okey .. fine " Brino said " still we need one more dps. Nedia are you still up ? "

" No idea … still trying to do some quest in deeplhome, uldum and the twilights highland that I just got assigned to " she said and tried to calm down Rimu that was starting to get hungry.

Brino sighed at the group in front of him _we still have some of the Nobel in the group then_ he thought "okey then-"

*Smack*

"OWWWWW"

Skayli had smacked Yno that have unfortenly touched her hand and received a smack.

"What the hell ? " Yno yelled

"That's for abusing me" she said and laid a holy shield over her.

"I was suppose to take the pen that was right beside your hand" he said and was getting pretty red of anger.

" Well you shouldn't let your pen laying there" she said in a calm voice and continued to fix her nails.

A female worgen priest chuckled a bit of this.

" You want some to Figja ?" he said and pulled out a dagger

"Lay away from my sister ! " a rogue said and was standing up with two daggers that was having sticky poison on them.

" Come on try me " he growled and pulled out the other dagger.

Nedia sighed … Yno was always causing problems at their meetings. It was weird that he was still allowed to be an officer. She had enough to and pulled up her bow and was firing right beside Yno. It was then people was quiet and just looked up at the hunter that was sitting down.

"We came her to discus not fight" she said and hold a calm voice.

"Hmpf … I still don't get how the Worgens at all was allowed to join this guild" Yno said and was not lowering his dagger at Nika that was standing in front of her sister to protect her.

"it's weird that you at all was allowed to be officer " Nika snarled and was still holding her posistion.

Icetail that had been playing around with her healing at her sister Icepelt. And was holding them out from this was suddenly attacked by Yno.

Fast thinking the paladin was holding up her shield while her sister was holding a sword in her left hand and an axe in her right hand ready to fight this idiotic rogue.

"ENOUGH " a strong voice was called from the door opening.

There he stood the guild master himself. Figja quikly was taking away her daggers and sat down. Yno hold his posistion while Icetail was trying to get away from the rogue that was holding her shield.

"what is this suppose to mean ? "

**Bwahaha Cliffhanger D no seriously I had no ide what to do next ^^;**

**My char. :**

**Icetail : Tank palla / Healer**

**Icepelt : Fury Warrior **

**Nikå/a : Assastination rogue / Subertiy**

**Figja : Diceplin/shadow Priest**

**The other's are just some I come up with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for no update D: but school is taking much time, and soon exames ( even if I have no ide if I'm coming up). And yes … I have been drawing more than thinking of this XD**

**Okey … xD so let's just go right on shall we ?**

* * *

**Congratz**

"What is this suppose to mean ? " Their guild master shouted trough the door.  
All the people sitting around the table was holding their breath and looked at Hout.  
He was furious and looked like he wanted to smash something in their heads.

"What is going on her ?" he said a bit calmer but still anger in his voice.  
"Yno attacked ! " A Gnome mage called out but was fast silent by Yno's glare.  
"Yeah, and he threaten the Worgens for being her " another one said a bit lower.

"Why is he still officer if he is doing this kind off stuff ?" Kushina said and looked at Hout.

"Well we did discuse this before" He just said and looked over them again.

"He should be degraded at once! " Nika growled and was not good at holding her anger.

"That is my decision " Hout said calm and was about to walk out the door when he turned around "Kushina Neida come with me "

"What ? they haven't done anything wrong " Nika said in a surprised voice and looked up as they walked

"No, but I need to talk to them " he said and once turned to look on the group "And Yno I will have a word with you afterwards" With that Hout walked out not even bothering looking if Neida and Kushina was following after them

"What could this be?" Neida said and looked at Kush with a gleaming eye

"You being kicked out because you are to loud to be called a night elf" Kushina said and looked over at Neida that was talking to her pet and waved her hands

"_She is ignoring me … So ironic"_She thought and walked to their Guild masters room.

x.X.x

"Welcome again" He said and looked not so angry as he had done for some minuts ago. "You may be wondering why you two are her. "

"Because Neida is being kicked out ? " Kushina said with a smirk placed on her face. Neida was sending death glare back and did not like this joke so much.

"As fun it would be to se her reaction and all. No" he said shortly and was looking over some papers at his desk. " Actually you two are getting an promotion "

" What ? " They both said socked and look at Hout with a confusing look. " Well you guys have been helping a lot the new guild members and somehow sent a good word towards other guilds" He said as he looked again up from his papers.

"NIIIIIICEEEEEEE " Neida yelled out and was getting a big bark and much attention from her pet. To be honest Kushina had forgotten about the pet while the have been in there and jumped a bit from this.

"BUT this means more responsibility form both of you. Getting to the "Master" rank is not a dance on roses "

"Of course not" Neida said and was still grinning from left to right.

" Very well, I will inform the rest of the guild while you two can do this quest I got" He said and handed some papers over to Kushina.

Kushina was reading over it while the Hunter was trying to read over her shoulder.

"We are going to babysit ? " the Hunter said with sadness

"I have to agree with Neida her … Why ? " the Druid said and looked over the papers again.

"It's a simple quest and you are earning good money from it " the Warrior said and looked at them.

"Ahh well easy earned money" Neida said and stretched.

"Guess you are for once right" the Druid said and was starting to walk to the door.

"Oh, before I forget … I have given Ymo one more chance, but hold a close eye on him" Hout said before the night elf's walked out.

* * *

**So yeah another short chapter ….. I will continue to have this size .. and that is for many reasons.**

**And yes another cliff ;D I love 'em**

**(Yes, I'm using my guild masters name her xD hope he will not get mad … then again I don't think he reads this kind of stuff =P**


End file.
